L'équipage ASL
by GalateeSakura
Summary: Ace, Sabo et Luffy voulaient prendre la mer à leur dix-sept ans, mais le destin en à voulu autrement...
1. Un pressentiment

Auteur : Cher (e) lecteur ou lectrice, je recherche un bêta-lecteur pour ma nouvelle fiction. Celui ou celle qui serait intéresser veuillez me prévenir, merci à l'avance. J'allais oubliée de dire que je n'ai pas trouvé de titre pour cette fiction, alors s'il-vous-plaît aider moi !

Disclaimer : Les personnages ne sont pas à moi hormis les OC's que je mettrais surement, sinon ils sont tous à Oda-san.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Prologue :**

Dans East-Blue se trouvait une île qu'on nomme île de Dawn. Celle-ci est coupée en quatre parties bien distinctes. Toute l'île est couverte par le royaume de Goa. Sa capitale Goa est au centre de l'île, bordée par le Grey Terminal et par la forêt du milieu. Elle est entourée d'une chaîne de montagnes, dont le Mont Corvo. Par delà ces montagne, se trouve une grande plaine ou sont dispersés des villages, dont Fushia qui est à l'Est de Goa. Il y a de cela trois ans naissait un petit garçon qui avait une grande-sœur alors âgée de six ans.

* * *

 **Chapitre 1 : Un pressentiment.**

Trois ans plus tard le grand-père du garçon et de la fille vient les cherchés pour les amenés. Ce jour-là il faisait très chaud malgré la légère brise qui souffler sur l'île. Le plus âgé, à la tête de la marche, portait un t-shirt noir ainsi qu'un pantalon de la même couleur. Des cheveux noirs d'ébène mélangé à des mèches grises. Sur son dos se trouvait le petit-garçon endormi qui s'accrocher fermement au t-shirt, ayant peur de tomber. La fille suivait dans le silence les deux hommes devant elle en écoutant d'une oreille attentive les chants des oiseaux.

Le plus jeune, portait une veste rouge et un pantacourt noir. Il avait une cicatrice sous l'œil gauche, des cheveux noirs d'ébène et un chapeau de paille accroché au cou par une ficelle. Derrière lui, la jeune fille qui regardait le paysage avait de longs cheveux blancs légèrement ondulé sur la fin, portait un t-shirt blanc et un short de la même couleur. Elle avait une tâche de naissance dans le cou, et des yeux amande bleu azur.

Ils arrivèrent devant une maison en bois ou une odeur d'épicéa sent dégager, mélanger à la fumer de la cheminer. Elle formait un T est au milieu se dresser une tour ou flotter un drapeau blanc. Sur les murs de face il y avait une bande bleue ciel ou chaque mètre se dressait un barreau en bois mit verticalement. Le plus vieux frappa sans douceur à la porte en bois :

 **-J'arrive** , cria une voix de femme.

Des bruits de pas lourd résonnèrent dans la maison montrant que la personne arrivait vers eux. La porte d'entrer s'ouvre sur une femme corpulente habillait d'une chemise blanche avec un pantalon vert foncé avec des rayures verticales et honzirontales vert kaki. Un collier à perle rouge trônait autour de son cou, des cheveux roux et a les yeux marrons.

 **-Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?** , hurla presque la femme.

 **-Du calme Dadan !,** répliqua Garp. **Si tu ne veux pas que la marine débarque chez toi par rapport à tous les petits délits que tu as causés. Alors j'effacerais celles-ci mais en contrepartie tu me garderas mes deux petits-enfants en plus d'Ace.**

 **-Quoi ? ,** s'offusqua Dadan. **Rêve ! Déjà que j'ai du mal avec Ace, ne vient pas me coller encore deux autres mômes. Je refuse !**

 **-Tu n'as pas le choix** , dit le Monkey D en entrant de force avec les deux enfants.

La femme voulut encore protester mais un jeune garçon âgé de six ans entra dans la pièce en marmonnant :

 **-C'est quoi tout ce boucan ?**

Il eut un très léger flottement avant que le garçon rencontre les yeux noirs de son grand-père.

 **-Qu'est-ce que tu fous là le vieux ?** , s'exclama-t-il.

Des veines apparues au niveau du front montrant que son propriétaire était en colère malgré que son cœur se fracasse en milles morceaux.

 **-C'est comme ça que tu parles à ton Ji-chan adorés, sale gamin prétentieux.** Déclara Garp.

- **Pff ! Je te parles comme je le souhaite** , répondit le garçon.

L'autre garçon, lui, portait un haut blanc avec un pantalon noir. Ses cheveux étaient aussi noirs que ceux du plus jeune, plus longs et légèrement ondulé, laissant ressortir les taches de rousseurs qui parsemaient ses joues. La fillette monta sur l'une des chaises présentes dans la pièce commune sous les yeux scrutateurs du garçon, pour le déposer sur un coussin traînant par-là.

- **Qui sont c'est deux là ?** , cracha-t-il à l'intention du grand-père.

- **Mes petits-enfants Ace** , s'exprima le vice-amiral d'une voix dure.

Ace fronça les sourcils mécontents que deux autres gosses viennent s'introduire chez lui, et il va le leur faire savoir en leur parlant froid et être distant avec eux. Alors il rebroussa son chemin avec un sourire en coin. La rousse était dépiter devant autant d'enfants à garder, et quand elle voulut reprendre la discussion avec le Monkey D, la jeune fille vient vers elle avec un air assez pauser.

 **-Ne vous inquiétez pas Dadan-san je sais m'occuper de mon petit-frère, et de moi-même. Je vous aiderais dans les taches ménagères aussi** , confia-t-elle.

 **-Bien** , accepta la brigande des montagnes.

Le plus vieux soupira un peu en regardant sa petite-fille autant polie devant une femme aussi hostile à les gardaient. Son cœur se brisa quand ses yeux s'arrêtèrent sur l'horloge, il devait déjà repartir alors que toute son âme voulait rester avec sa famille. Mais son devoir de marine aller bientôt reprendre et sa ne devait pas attendre aussi longtemps.

 **-Je dois y aller,** chuchota Garp le cœur lourd.

Le chapeau de paille c'était réveiller, visualisant la pièce ou il était et croise le regard de sa grande-sœur qui se faisait rassurant.

- **Alors au revoir** , fit Luffy indifférent devant le départ de Garp.

- **Tu pourrais être un peu plus émotif devant le départ de ton grand-père** , s'offusqua le marine.

Il reçut un poing de l'amour lui causant une énorme bosse fumante sur la tête, sous le ricanement de sa sœur.

 **-Aïe ! Ca fait mal !,** hurla Luffy. **Comment veux-tu qu'on soit émotif alors que tu nous tape à chaque mot de travers.**

Un second poing de l'amour s'abattit sur la tête ou il y avait la bosse déjà existante. Luffy marmonna des mots incompréhensibles dans sa barbe inexistante. Après l'avoir engueulé de la façon d'un vice-amiral de la marine, Garp embrassa le front de la jeune adolescente puis partie en lançant un dernier regard à Dadan. Celle-ci était soulager que le vieux chnoque déguerpisse de sa maison.

* * *

Six années sont écoulées depuis leur rencontre haute en couleur. Ace s'était fait un ami. Depuis lors ils formaient une fratrie des plus inséparables. Tout le royaume de Goa les connaissait pour leur coup bas, leur petit vol à l'étage et bien autre chose. Dans le village de Fushia tout le monde s'avaient que Ace était le meneur du groupe, Sabo le plus raisonnait d'entre les trois garnements et puis Luffy qui suivait le groupe en faisant tout capoter à chaque fois. Ils avaient fait le serment d'être frère pour la vie avec une coupe de saké, et ils avaient demandé à la sœur du chapeau de paille de venir trinquer avec eux. Ce qu'elle accepta avec joie et gaieté.

Aujourd'hui était un jour très spécial. Quelqu'un allait fêter un an de plus dans ce monde rempli de fausse note, de barbarie, d'impuissance …. Dans le village, deux garçons sortaient du seul bar qui n'avait pas encore fait faillite.

 **-Dépêche-toi ! On va être en retard par ta faute Luffy** , sermonna le plus grand.

Devant lui, le garçon qui lui avait adressé la parole avait des courts cheveux blonds bouclés, portait une veste et un t-shirt bleu clair ainsi qu'un pantalon de la même couleur. Sur sa tête trônaient un haut-de-forme noir, bien trop grand, autour duquel se trouvait des lunettes. Une dent manquait également à l'appel.

- **Attend-moi !**

Le plus petit rattrapa le plus grand qui portait comme lui des cadeaux anniversaires. Leur sœur Sakura, avait trouvé une astuce pour que le brun quitte la maison avec elle, et en tant que frère il avait accepté. Une voix grave les interpella, les frères se retournèrent en symbiose et le plus petit couru vers le propriétaire de la voix.

 **-Shanks ! Quand es-tu revenu ?**

- **Depuis dix minutes. Qu'est-ce que vous faites avec tous ses cadeaux d'anniversaires ?** , questionna le Roux.

 **-C'est l'anniversaire de son grand-frère Ace** , répondit la tenancière en sortant du bar les bras charger de boisson.

 **-Vient avec nous** , s'enthousiasma le chapeau de paille en poussant Shanks.

- **Laisse-le Luffy. On ne force personne à venir à un anniversaire, si celle-ci ne le veut pas.** Réprimanda le blond.

Le Monkey D fait une mine boudeuse avant de lâcher son mentor et de rejoindre Sabo. Tout l'Akagami Kaizokudan se mirent à rire et acceptèrent l'invitation d'un mouvement de tête. Le second du Roux piqua quelque bouteille que tenait la brune, sous les yeux attentifs d'une certaine personne. Il suivit les deux garçons et en passant devant son capitaine, un rictus vient étirer ses lèvres fines pour le narguer.

- **Tu vas me le payer** , l'informa-t-il.

- **Tu t'es encore fait devancer capitaine** , rajouta Yasopp en passant devant celui-ci.

- **Le prochain qui l'ouvre se sera une semaine de corvée supplémentaire** , hurla le concerné sous les rires de ses compagnons de voyage.

Toutes ses personnes arrivèrent devant la maison ou résider le fils du défunt Roi Des Pirates. Et en entrant dans la pièce principale, ou normalement devait régner une atmosphère de joie, il y régnait une atmosphère d'oppression, de froid, de défit. Rien, enfin presque rien n'avait changé, depuis leur départ et d'une minute à l'autre le brun reviendrait. Alors tout cela n'aurait servi à rien !

- **Qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ?** , demanda Sabo.

- **Il se passe que Mogra ne veut pas que je mette une guirlande rouge paillette** , déclara Dogra en fusillant son ami des yeux.

- **Ca ne va pas avec la décoration** , justifia Mogra.

- **En s'en contre fou si cela ne va pas avec le décor. On n'a pas le temps à des chamailleries de se genre, on n'a encore du pain sur la planche à cause de vous deux. Putain !** , vociféra le blond.

Il posa avec brutalité les paquets puis arracha des mains de Dogra la guirlande rouge paillette, ensuite l'accrocha sur l'une des poutrelles. Le plus jeune posa avec un peu plus de douceur que son grand-frère les cadeaux sur la table, et suivi l'exemple de son frère en décorant la pièce de vie. Les adultes sourirent, ils les aidèrent à embellir cette pièce. Heureusement que Makino est la pour rattraper en rajoutant une touche un peu plus festival et moins oppressante.

 **-Enfin !** , souffla les deux frères.

Juste au moment un bruit de porte se fit entendre, tous les visages s'étaient tournés vers le bruit, mais ce n'était pas la personne attendu par les invités. Une personne entra, certains visages exprimaient de la surprise d'autre juste un sourire. Quand aux deux gamins, eux, n'étaient guère joyeux.

- **Garp ?** , cria Dadan de surprise.

- **Vous vous attendez à qui exactement ?** , dit le Monkey D.

- **A Ace** , répondit la femme.

 **-Et pourquoi vous l'attendez ?**

- **Parce que ces son anniversaire. Ne me dit pas que tu l'as oublié ?** , fit Sabo.

 **-Non ! J'ai même apporté son cadeau** , sourit le vice-amiral.

- **Si c'est un habit de la marine tu peux le brûlé** , s'exclama Luffy.

Le grand-père allait répondre quand la porte s'ouvrit sur un Ace essoufflé. Le blond et le brun accourut à ses cotés ayant un mauvais pressentiment.

- **Qu'est-ce qui ne va pas Ace ?** , demanda Sabo en s'approchant de l'autre brun.

- **Ou est Sakura ?,** s'exprima ensuite le plus jeune.

Il fallut une bonne minute avant qu'il ne puisse articulés des mots compréhensibles, sous les yeux attentifs de l'assemblés.

- **Sakura c'est fait enlever** , articula Ace avec douleur.

Un blanc apparu alors ayant peur d'avoir mal compris, le marine redemanda et le brun répéta les mêmes paroles. Sabo et Luffy virèrent au blanc.

 **-Non, c'est faux.** Hurla Luffy en courant vers la forêt.

 **-LUFFY !** , hurlèrent à leur tour ses frères en le poursuivant.


	2. A la recherche de la soeur

_**Inata :**_ J'ai tenue compte de ton commentaire pour ce chapitre, et je leur ai inculqué un peu plus de vigueur. J'espère qu'il va te plaire ce chapitre petite sœur !

 _ **Annabelle :**_ Je suis désolée que tu n'aies pas aimée ma fiction. Je te remercie de me l'avoir dit !

 _ **Auteur :**_ Je suis désolée de n'avoir rien posté depuis le 2 Mai 2017, mais j'avais un peu beaucoup oublié cette fiction. Alors je vais me rattraper en postant de nouveau chapitre, alors voici le chapitre suivant. J'allais oublier de préciser que Sakura sera très peu présente dans la fiction, elle donne le top départ de l'aventure ASL. Et, que chaque chapitre allé varier entre 1000 et 3000 mots.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **Chapitre 2 : A la recherche de leur sœur.**

 _Il fallut une bonne minute avant qu'il ne puisse articulés des mots compréhensibles, sous les yeux attentifs de l'assemblés._

 _-_ _ **Sakura c'est fait enlever**_ _, articula Ace avec douleur._

 _Un blanc apparu alors ayant peur d'avoir mal compris, le marine redemanda et le brun répéta les mêmes paroles. Sabo et Luffy virèrent au blanc._

 _ **-Non, c'est faux.**_ _Hurla Luffy en courant vers la forêt._

 _ **-LUFFY !**_ _, hurlèrent à leur tour ses frères en le poursuivant._

* * *

Luffy entra dans la forêt et prit le premier sentier de randonner. Les deux grands le suivirent de très près. Mais plus ils crièrent au plus jeune de s'arrêté, plus il accélérait. Il était tellement concentré à retrouver sa sœur que, quand il sentit deux paires de bras s'enroulaient autour de lui, il s'arrêta. Recommençant à se débattre, quelques secondes après, pour reprendre ses recherches.

- **Lâcher moi !,** s'écria Luffy.

- **Non !,** hurle à son tour Ace.

Ses bras se refermèrent encore plus autour du frêle corps. Après une lutte acharnée du Monkey D qui dura des minutes, il abdiqua enfin. Son frère par contre ne voulait pas le lâcher, en cas qu'il se sauve encore une fois. Le blond lâcha son jeune frère après avoir compris son abandon définitif. Puis posa délicatement sa main droite sur l'épaule de son jumeau :

- **Ace ? Tu peux le lâcher maintenant** , déclara-t-il calmement.

Luffy fit de même sur les avants bras, pour montrer que son moment avait disparu. Il le lâcha et fit deux pas en arrière.

- **Je suis qu'un incapable…,** dit-il avant de se faire gifler.

- **Tu en n'es pas un !,** s'exprima Sabo. **Ce n'est pas de ta faute si Sakura s'est fait enlever…**

Ce fut autour de Sabo de se faire couper par Ace. Il avait failli à sa promesse, et le remord le rongeait de l'intérieur. Son corps et son âme criaient plusieurs sentiments en même temps.

- **Si justement ! Je ne suis pas encore assez fort ! Mais je vous promets de devenir encore plus fort, et de protéger ma seule famille qu'il me reste**. Confia-t-il avec une telle conviction.

Sabo et Luffy lui sourirent. Le jeune garçon leva son poing vers ses frères de saké, et fit le même serment ainsi que le blond. Ace se sentit plus apaiser mais le remord était toujours autant présent en lui. Le futur second des Révolutionnaires demanda comment leur sœur s'était fait enlever, tout en suivant le D. Le concerné avait rebroussé chemin, jusqu'à un énorme chêne, ou il bifurqua à gauche. Il prit une grande bouffée d'air pur et commença son récit :

- **Après que Sakura m'est invité à sortir, pour que vous ayez le temps de tout préparer. Nous sommes allés à Grey Terminal, par un autre chemin que j'ai trouvé la semaine dernière. Sur le chemin, nous sommes tombés sur un campement fraichement installé. Tout était calme et y avait personne. Mon ventre s'est mit à gargouiller, alors j'ai profité pour leur chiper quelques trucs à grignoter. Sakura m'a réprimander pour mon action, et c'est à ce moment là que tout à déraper pour nous. Les personnes qui campaient son revenus, et on s'est fait encerclés. Elle a essayée de négocier, mais ils ne voulaient rien attendre alors le capitaine à ordonner à ses sbires de nous capturer….**

L'homme aux tâches de rousseurs se tut quelques instants pour atténuer sa colère, puis reprit son histoire :

- **Je savais que la victoire allée être minime, mais je n'ai pas perdu espoir. Nous, nous sommes battus de toutes nos forces. Mais comme Sakura n'aimait pas particulièrement la violence, elle s'est fait capturer la première quand leur capitaine s'en n'est pris à elle. J'ai entendu mon nom avant que son corps ne tombe dans l'inconscience** , dit-il avec un petit sanglot. **C'est à ce moment là que j'ai baissé ma garde, et que je me suis fait capturer. Je m'en suis voulu de ne pas être plus fort ! Après, j'ai moi-même sombrer dans l'inconscience. Quand je me suis réveillé, j'étais attacher et bâillonner à un arbre sans une seule trace de Sakura. Mais j'ai pu entendre avant de m'évanouir, qu'ils allaient la présenter à un certain Joker.**

Les trois jeunes garçons étaient arrivés au fameux campement ou la lutte c'était dérouler. Le plus sage proposa alors de faire une inspection pour trouver des indices sur les hommes. Il dit au plus petit de prendre la partie Ouest et qu'il partagerait l'autre partie avec Ace. L'inspection du campement commença ! Une heure après ils rassemblèrent leurs trouvailles, mais rien de bien congrès. Le silence s'installa alors, déranger soudainement par les cris de famine du ventre des D.

- **Vous n'êtes pas possible** , soupira le blond. **Comment pouvez-vous avoir faim à un moment pareil ?**

 **-Oh ça va !,** marmonnèrent de mauvaise foi les deux D.

- **Si tu n'as pas faim, tu n'as cas rester là pendant que nous deux nous allons chasser notre repas.** Déclara amèrement le futur commandant.

Il prit son frère par le poignet et partit pour un repas, ne laissant pas le temps de réponse à Sabo. Ne voulant surtout pas rater un moment de chasse, il décida de les suivre. Il savait que son frère aller le chambrer, après eu l'estomac rempli, et qu'il redeviendrait le Ace qu'il connaissait. Après avoir mangé le premier animal qu'il leur tomberait dessus, leurs jambes les ramenèrent au tas de babioles que les pirates avaient laissé après leur départ.

- **Bon ! Nous commençons par quoi ?,** fit Sabo en regardant encore une fois le tas.

- **Déjà il faut se renseigner sur ces gars ! Je sais où on peut se renseigner** , s'exclama fièrement le brun.

 **-Où ?!**

Il se mit à courir en direction du village, en évitant de se faire repérer par les villageois à la lisière de la forêt. Les villageois n'arrêtaient pas de parler de la disparition, de la jeune fille aux cheveux blancs. Les frères se stoppèrent derrière un buisson, ou un groupe d'habitant discutaient sur les directions à prendre.

- **Tu vois Ace, les habitants de Fushia vont à la recherche de Sakura. Alors ne t'inquiète pas, nous avons encore une chance de les retrouvés.** Chuchota faiblement le révolutionnaire.

Le concerné ne pipa mot aux paroles de son frère. Son cœur battait de plus en plus fort à chaque paroles prononcés par les villageois, s'avant que les pirates était déjà au large. Un sourire triste élargie ses lèvres, et montra d'un signe de tête le bistro de Makino pas loin. Tel de petit ninja, ils se faufilèrent en douce dans le bar par la porte de derrière.

- **D'où sais-tu ou elle cache la clé ?,** demanda sceptique le blond.

 **-Ça ne te regarde pas !**

Il soupira ne préférant ne même pas savoir le comment du pourquoi. Son corps se stoppa net et se retourna doucement, quand son cerveau capta le silence de Luffy. Son regard balayait la pièce à la recherche de son petit frère. Ne le trouvant pas alors il sortit la tête à l'embrassure de la porte, et le vu entrain de dévaliser le frigo.

 **-Putain Luffy ! Aide-nous au lieu de te goinfré** , dit-il en l'éjectant de la pièce.

* * *

 _END_

* * *

Voilà le chapitre deux, j'espère qu'il vous a plu ? Par contre je ne sais pas quand est-ce que le chapitre trois va être posté.


	3. Qui sont-ils ?

**Chapitre 3 :** Qui sont-ils ?

 _ **-D'où sais-tu ou elle cache la clé ?** , demanda sceptique le blond._

 _- **Ça ne te regarde pas !**_

 _Il soupira. Ne préférant ne même pas savoir le comment du pourquoi. Son corps se stoppa net et se tourna doucement, quand son cerveau capta le silence de Luffy. Son regard balayait la pièce à la recherche de son petit frère. Ne le trouvant pas alors il sortit la tête à l'embrasure de la porte, et le vu entrain de dévaliser le frigo._

 _- **Putain Luffy ! Aide-nous au lieu de te goinfré** , dit-il en l'éjectant de la pièce._

Le plus jeune de la fratrie atterrit sur le parquet du salon, avec de la nourriture dans la bouche. Après avoir avalé le reste, il se mit sur ses pieds et se tourna vers son aîné.

- **Je ne peux pas me concentrer quand j'ai faim,** annonça le D **. Et que doit-on déjà chercher au juste ? Nous ne savons même pas à quoi ils ressemblent...**

- **C'est vrai. Mais Ace, nous a dit que Sakura avait été amené à un certain Joker. Nous avons déjà une piste sérieuse, alors bouge-toi ! Trouve tout ce que tu peux sur cette personne, Luffy. Nous allons commencer par le bureau et si nous trouvons rien, nous allons cherché dans les autres pièces. Sauf la cuisine bien évidemment** , appuya t-il sur la dernière phrase.

Les deux frères allèrent rejoindre le futur commandant de la seconde flotte de Barbe Blanche. Qui lui, était déjà à la recherche du moindre indice sur cet homme. Mais avant que Sabo et Luffy entre dans le bureau, un bruit sourd se fit entendre. Le garçon aux tâches de rousseurs avait fait tombé un carton de l'une des étagères présentes.

 **-Ace ?** , mentionna Sabo en entrant affolé.

Le concerné était debout sur une chaise entrain de fixer tous les papiers éparpiller sur le sol. Il soupira en descendant puis se gratta l'arrière de la tête, au niveau de la nuque.

 **-Je vais bien. Ne t'inquiète pas, Sabo. Je ne m'attendais pas à ce qu'il me glisse d'entre les doigts... Bien, nous pouvons commencer les recherches sur celui-là. Après, il nous restera tous les autres** , s'exclama le plus vieux de la fratrie.

Ils levèrent la tête vers les deux étagères, mais deux cartons concernés les achats et les ventes du bistro. Ils en avaient, en tout, une dizaine de cartons à fouiller. Cela démotiva, grandement, le plus petit. Mais en regardant ses deux frères aînés faire de leur mieux, pour retrouver leur sœur disparu, lui redonna de la motivation. Et il en fallait ! Après une heure de recherches, et d'innombrable remontrance sur Luffy, ils finirent par trouvés des indices sur le fameux Joker. Le premier a trouvé fut Portgas D Ace.

- **J'ai trouvé ! Regarder.**

Il déposa le journal, ou il y avait un article sur ce Joker, et le lut à voix basse. Le groupe savaient, maintenant, que l'homme qu'ils recherchaient été un pirate. Sur l'article on le surnommait « Le flamant rose », parce que ce pirate portait un manteau à plume rose . Sur la photo, de l'article, on pouvait le voir. Mais son vrai nom c'est Don Quichotte Doflamingo. Il porte des lunettes de soleil dont les verres violets ont la forme de têtes de flamants roses inversées. Sa chemise est blanche avec deux petits boutons, au niveau du cou, et qu'elle n'est pas boutonnée. Son pantalon est violet avec des rayures violettes, comme des coups de griffes, et une ceinture orange avec un motif comme boucle.

Il avait des cheveux court blond avec un manteau à plume rose. On disait que sa prime avait augmenté, et qu'elle était passée à trois cents quarante millions de Berry. Derrière ses lunettes, ils pouvaient ressentir de la froideur et de l'amertume envers les autres. Les trois garçons savaient à quoi cet homme ressemblait, et qu'il serait facile à trouver.

- **Nous savons à quoi ressemble cette enflure...,** marmonna avec froideur Ace. **Mais, cette article est sortie il y a environ quatre mois. On ne sait toujours pas ou il crèche ! Continuons nos recherches dans les derniers cartons et ensuite nous pourrons partir.**

- **Comment allons-nous partir ?** , décréta le second des révolutionnaires. **On n'a pas de barque, et aucun bateau de plaisance n'est prévu pour aujourd'hui. Et ne compte pas sûr moi pour aller sur le navire de Ji-chan. Alors comment allons-nous faire pour partir d'ici ?**

- **Le bateau de Shanks** , s'exprima Luffy avec le sourire.

Les deux grands se retournèrent vers le futur capitaine des Mugiwaras. Il eut un moment de flottaison, avant que l'un deux reprennent la parole. Mais le groupe n'avaient pas entendu que quelqu'un était entrée et que cette personne était à l'embrasure de la porte, entrain de les écouter. Cette personne n'était d'autre que la propriétaire du bistro. Elle repartit dehors en disant que les garçons n'étaient pas dans son établissement. Shanks avait tout de suite compris que les trois mômes était ici, et qu'elle avait menti.

Le pirate avait appris à reconnaître la vérité du faux. Il demanda secrètement à l'un de ses collègues de surveillés le bâtiment, et qu'il l'informe du moindre fait et geste des garnements. Les concernés avaient pris, chacun, un carton à la recherche d'indice. Après avoir fouillé tous les cartons dans le bureau, ils purent enfin découvrir quelques éléments, en plus, sur leur ennemis.

- **Nous pouvons commencé par cette île,** confia le fils de Roger.

- **Oui** , s'écrièrent les deux autres.

Les trois garçons quittèrent le bistro après avoir soigneusement rangé la pièce. Ace remit la clé à sa place et ils déguerpirent. L'homme de Shanks les suivit à bonne distance, enfin essaya. Au bout d'une trentaine de minutes, il les avait perdu de vu. Cela risquait de foutre en rogne son capitaine et qu'il aura droit à des corvées supplémentaires. Ce n'est vraiment pas son jour de chance ! Comment avait-il fait pour les perdre de vu ? Cela ne faisait que lui trotter dans la tête, et de plus, il était le meilleur dans ce domaine. C'est pour ça que le capitaine l'avait pris sous son aile.

- **Merde ! Je les aie perdu** , ce maudit-il lui-même.

Ce que l'homme ne savait pas, c'est que les trois garçons le regardait à travers un buisson. Le pirate de Shanks repartit vers le village pendant que le groupe reprit sa route vers le port.

- **Comment as-tu su que quelqu'un nous suivez, Sabo ?**

- **En sortant du bistro de Makino, je l'ai vu derrière un arbre. Donc j'ai tout de suite compris, qu'il nous suivait ou qu'il devait nous suivre. En tout cas, il n'est pas futé. Il aurait dû mieux se caché et je ne l'aurai, peut-être, pas vu.**

Ils arrivèrent à la lisière de la foret. Devant eux se présentait le Grey Terminal, ou tous les délinquants se réfugient. Et juste derrière se trouvait la mer de tous les périls, ou ils devaient allés.

* * *

END

* * *

Voici mon chapitre trois, j'espère que vous allez l'aimer ?Si ce n'est pas le cas, j'en suis navrée. Au prochain chapitre chers lecteurs.


	4. La mer

Bonjour, ce chapitre sera en deux parties. La première partie sera focalisée sur un souvenir, et la seconde suivra l'aventure de l'équipage ASL. Je vais essayer de faire plusieurs fois les points de vue de chaque personnage de la fic. C'est tout ce que j'avais à dire!

Bonne lecture!

* * *

 **Chapitre 4:** La mer.

 _Ils arrivèrent à la lisière de la foret. Devant eux se présentait le Grey Terminal, ou tous les délinquants se réfugient. Et juste derrière se trouvait la mer de tous les périls, ou ils devaient allé_ s.

Le groupe balayaient, de long en large, le Grey Terminal. Le premier a s'engager fut le blond, suivit des deux autres. Leurs visages étaient fermés en regardant le paysage autour d'eux. Ils se sentaient dépaysés au début, mais rien n'avait vraiment changé.

* * *

Avant, le Grey Terminal, ressemblait à une sorte de décharge publique géante. Ou se réfugiaient les rebuts de la société, comme, les pirates, les bandits et les hors-la-loi. C'est une zone de non-droit. Il y a prolifération de crime et d'épidémies, pour cause, de manque totale d'hygiène. Mais, il y a quelques mois de cela, il a été incendié. Je me rappelle de ce jour ou ma famille est venu me secourir. Ma sœur m'a raconté toute l'histoire, après que j'ai perdu connaisse.

 **Flash back :**

Dans East Blue, se trouvait une île qui se nomme Dawn. On pouvait voir, au loin, un amas de fumer s'élevait haut dans le ciel. Toutes les particules de fumée retombèrent plus loin recouvrantes ainsi, la totalité de la décharge public, ou plus précisément le Grey Terminal. Dans la forêt qui colle cette décharge publique, un groupe composé de deux garçons et d'une fille y sortirent. Ils y entrèrent en hurlant :

 ** **-Sabo****

Le concerné courait vers le groupe. Mais il y avait tellement de flamme et d'objet qui encombre le passage, qu'il fut obliger à faire un détour.

Du coté du groupe, ils continuèrent d' hurler à en prendre halène. La petite fille se tourna vers ses deux petits-frères et dit :

 **-** ** **Il faudrait se séparer en deux groupes …****

 **-** ** **Non !**** , fit Ace en la coupant.

 **-** ** **Mais Ace, on couvrira plus de terrain. Même si cette idée ne me plaît pas plus que toi, au moins je suis sûre, qu'on le retrouvera plus vite.**** Expliqua la bleutée

Le brun aux tâches de rousseurs souffla et acquiesça de la tête, Luffy lui continuait de crier. La fumer devenait de plus en plus dangereux pour eux, ils n'en n'avaient pas complètement conscience.

 **-** ** **Tu prends Luffy et tu vas de se coté,**** montra-t-elle.

Celui-ci prit le Monkey D et courut dans la direction indiquer par sa sœur. La fille alla de son côté en hurlant le prénom de son jeune frère, et toussa de temps à autre. Ces poumons lui brûlait, à chaque bouffer d'air inspirer. Elle mit alors son mouchoir sur son nez, que son ami lui avait confectionné. Cela ralentit considérablement l'inhalation des particules fines, qui virevolté tout autour d'elle.

Au loin un navire avec une tête de Dragon s'approcher à toute allure de Grey Terminal, voiles déployer, accompagner d'un petit vent qu'il leur était très favorable. Toutes les personnes qui se trouvaient dessus, courraient dans tout les sens pour accueillir les pirates et les hors-la-loi, sauf trois êtres humains qui regardaient l'île à l'horizon avec son amas de fumer.

Après cinq minutes dans l'estuaire, le bateau pue atteindre un groupe de gens qui grossissait à vue d'yeux. Les cordes pour amarrés furent lancer sur les personnes, quand ceci est fait la grande planche fit son apparition. Les trois personnes qui se trouver devant, descendirent les premiers parce que sont les plus hauts-gradées sur le navire. Le premier à fouler l'herbe, qui n'était pas encore brûlée par les flammes, avait une longue veste vert kaki qui recouvrait tout son corps même ses jambes.

On ne pouvait pas distinguer son visage parce qu'une capuche l'en empêché, et toutes les personnes qui se trouvaient devant lui reculèrent par peur. Les deux acolytes, le rejoignirent en se postant sur ses côtes mais en retrait par rapport à lui.

 **-** ** **Dragon tu leur fais peur,**** s'exprima une personne.

 **-** ** **Ce n'est pas mon intention**** **,** lui répondit le fameux Dragon, à sa collègue.

Un petit garçon n'arrêtait pas de fixer les personnes devant lui, son regard se balada sur le bateau quand ses yeux ne quittèrent plus le drapeau qui flotter au grès du vent.

 **-** ** **Maman, regarde le drapeau.**** Fit le garçon en tirant sur la jupe de sa mère.

Celle-ci leva ses yeux vers le drapeau, et on pouvait la voir blêmir.

 **-** ** **Ce sont les Révolutionnaires**** **,** s'écria la femme en protégeant son petit garçon.

Les personnes qui étaient en face de Dragon, reculèrent automatiquement, un petit soupire s'échappa des lèvres de l'homme aux tatouages rouges.

 **-** ** **Ne vous inquiétez pas, habitant de Grey Terminal. Je mets à votre disposition mon équipage, qu'ainsi que mon navire pour vous sauver des flammes.**** S'exprima le chef.

 **-** ** **Comment peut-on vous faire confiance, après avoir déclaré la guerre au Gouvernement Mondial ? En plus, vous êtes le pirate le plus recherché par la Marine en se moment même**** **.** Dit un homme avec un bandage sur son œil droit.

 **-** ** **Je ne veux en aucun cas votre confiance, je suis juste venu vous sauvez des flammes**** **.** Confia Dragon, en envoyant une forte vague de vent violent.

Le petit garçon dépassa sa mère, qui celle-ci le retenu et dit à voix basse :

 **-** ** **Où vas-tu ?****

 **-** ** **Je suis jeune pour mourir, maman. Même s'il est recherché par la Marine, je suis prêt à lui donner ma confiance. Parce qu'il est venu nous sauver de cet enfer. Le monsieur a pris d'énormes risques, parce que cette île est sous la protection du vice-amiral Garp**** **.** Déclara l'enfant de sept ans, en enlevant le bras de sa mère pour partir vers le bateau.

La jeune mère d'une trentaine d'années, se tue devant la tirade de son dernier fils encore en vie. Elle le suivit, les autres compères qui avaient vu la discussion firent d'eux-mêmes.

 **-** ** **Ivankov, tu prends la suite. Kuma, suis-moi !**** Ordonna le grand patron.

 **-** ** **D'accord ! Mais que vas-tu faire ?**** **,** questionna Ivankov.

 **-** ** **On va t'envoyer toutes les personnes, qu'on croisera sur notre chemin.**** Lui répondit le D.

Dragon et Kuma s'avancèrent dans l'enfer des lueurs orange, après avoir bien avancé dans la décharge puis d'avoir rencontre et de les envoyer au navire. Le Monkey D, dit à Kuma qu'il vaudrait mieux se séparer, mais le concerné était sceptique.

 **-** ** **Ne tend fait pas pour moi Kuma, je sais me défendre**** **.** Essaya-t-il de le rassuré.

Le détenteur du fruit du démon hocha la tête et partit de son coté, le brun aux cheveux de jais parti à l'opposer. Ça faisait cinq minutes qu'ils s'étaient séparé avant que Dragon, ne trouve un jeune garçon paniqué qui courait dans tous les sens en criant :

 **-** ** **Sakura, Ace, Luffy, je suis là.****

A l'entente du prénom de son fils, le révolutionnaire interpella le jeune blond.

 ** **-Tu ne devrais pas être ici.****

Le blond se stoppa net, se retourna lentement pour voir qui était l'homme à la voix très rauque. Sabo se permit de le regardait de haut en bas, il sera sa précieuse barre de fer qui ne le quitter jamais. Avec cette arme, il se sentait invincible mais il y a toujours plus fort que soit. Le futur révolutionnaire ne voyait pas le visage de l'homme en face de lui, même s'il y avait des flammes, elles ne lui permettaient pas de le percevoir.

 **-** ** **Qui êtes-vous ?,**** questionna Sabo en mettant sa barre de fer devant lui, comme protection.

L'homme aux tatouages souffla un peu, ne se présenta pas pour autant en s'avançant à pas mesurer vers son homologue. Le blond recula mais il fut stopper dans son action quand quelque chose d'assez imposant tomba, ses prunelles ne quittèrent pas d'un seul instant cet homme.

 **-** ** **Répondez-moi ?**** **, h** urla-t-il.

 **-** ** **Je suis une personne qui vient sauver toutes les personnes vivantes dans Grey Terminal, et qui sont c'est personnes dont tu n'arrêtes pas d'appeler ?**** Demanda Dragon.

Le grand Révolutionnaire s'abaissa à sa hauteur et le fixa dans les pupilles. Ensuite, utilisa l'un de ses trois Haki quand il sentit une présence courir vers eux.

 ** **-Ma famille…****

 **-** ** **Hum ! Comment t'appelles-tu ?**** **,** coupa-t-il le futur adolescent.

Toujours sur ses gardes, le petit homme pesa le **« Pour »** et le **« Contre ». E** t le pour pris-le dessus. Sabo se sentait en confiance grâce à l'aura que dégager le Monkey D. L'objet qui tenez entre ses doigts, s'abaisser petit à petit, avant qu'un bruit de métal qu'on tombe parvienne aux oreilles de l'aîné.

 **-** ** **Sabo, et vous monsieur ?****

 ** **-Dragon**** **, f** it simplement le chef des Révolutionnaire.

Les petites cellules grises se mirent en action, et trouva enfin qui était la personne devant lui.

 **-** ** **Vous êtes le grand chef des Révolutionnaires, n'est-ce pas ?**** S'enthousiasma le blond.

Celui-ci fut tirer en arrière et atterrit contre une poitrine d'une fille de seize ans, un fin sourire élargit ses lèvres en tournant la tête vers sa grande sœur.

 **-** ** **Onee-chan !**** **, s** 'exclama-t-il.

La bleutée serra encore plus son petit frère dans ses bras, et foudroya du regard le bonhomme aux cheveux de jais. Ses yeux exprimer de la froideur, de la détermination mélanger à un peu de peur.

 **-** ** **Que voulez-vous à mon jeune frère ?**** **, d** it-elle d'une voix froide et glaciale.

La température ambiante avait chuté, mais il faisait encore très chaud pour le corps humain. Le D l'avait ressentit, cela l'intrigua dans un premier temps et puis se mit sur la défensive. Comme si cette jeune fille pouvait le battre à tout instant, son instinct ne le tromper jamais dans ses moments là.

 **-** ** **Mais rien mademoiselle ! Dons, c'est vous la grande sœur de Sabo.**** Essaya-t-il d'apaiser la situation.

 **-** ** **Oui !,**** **c** onfirma la D.

Le petit frère réussit à se dégager des bras de sa sœur, la prit dans ses bras et dit :

 **-** ** **Ne soit pas comme ça avec lui, il a essayé de me sauver.****

Le frère se mit à tousser à cause du surplus de fumer inhaler, Sakura le regardait puis ensuite l'homme et ainsi de suite.

 **-** ** **Tu vas bien ?! Mets-toi ça sur ton nez**** **, o** rdonna-t-elle.

Le futur Révolutionnaire s'exécuta sans broncher, il se mit sur la pointe des pieds et chuchota d'une voix un peu enroué :

 **-** ** **Le reconnais-tu ?****

Sakura dit non de la tête, ses yeux scruter chaque mouvement de l'homme et quelque chose de fort apparue au fond de son cœur. Elle ne savait pas quoi c'était, c'est comme si elle était heureuse de revoir cet être humaine.

 **-** ** **C'est le chef des Révolutionnaires, ton père pour être plus précis.**** Confia Sabo.

La future femme recula blanche comme un linge, et son cerveau travailla vite en se faisant des films.

 **-** ** **Vous venez chercher Luffy ? Rêvé, pour que vous me le preniez !**** Hurla-t-elle contre son soi-disant père.

Le père fixer le comportement de la jeune fille, qui avait changé quand Sabo lui avait parlé.

 **-** ** **Il lui prend quoi ?****

Le ricanement du blond lui parvient, celui-ci se rapprocha calmement même si sa tête commencer à fortement lui tourner.

 **-** ** **Ma sœur se prénomme, Monkey D Sakura et je sais que vous êtes son père. Ainsi, que celui de Luffy. Vous êtes également le fils de vice-amiral Garp. J'ai surpris votre conversation, quand il était chez Dadan. Ce jour là, Sakura, la sut aussi et ne vous inquiétez pas personne ne le sait. A par moi, et ma grande-sœur.**** Lui révéla Sabo.

Le révolutionnaire blêmit un peu en entendant le discourt du brave garçon, il comprit la réaction de la jeune fille mais dans ses souvenirs les plus profonds, il ne savait que sa défunte épouse avait donné naissance à une fille. Le blond sentit tous ses muscles fléchir, deux paires de bras l'entourèrent comme si on le protéger. Avant de perdre conscience, il lui dit d'une voix assez inaudible :

 **-** ** **Cette ville pue encore plus que le Grey Terminal ! Les habitants sentent la pourriture ! Si je reste ici, jamais je ne pourrai être libre ! J'ai honte d'être un noble !****

Son homologue féminin vu toute la scène et courue rejoindre son petit-frère. Après avoir fait quelque pas, elle aussi tomba dans les pommes. Alors les sentiments qu'il avait refoulé, pendant de nombreuse année, refont surface. Et en temps que père son devoir était de les sauvés. L'adulte appela par escargophone l'autre adulte. Dix minutes plus tard, Kuma, arriva et prit la jeune fille dans ses bras ferme et bien musclés.

Dragon imposa une marche rapide. Qui, d'habitude prenait son temps. Cela parut d'abord suspect aux yeux du détenteur d'un fruit du démon. Mais après une analyse de la situation, il aurait réagit de la même façon. Alors il ne dit rien. L'enfant qui transporte, n'arrêter pas de répéter, tel un disque rayer :

 ** **-Papa !****

Ce fut de même pour le chef, qui se remémorer les paroles de Sabo. Les quatre personnes arrivèrent enfin au bateau, montèrent, une femme aux cheveux violets courait dans leur direction.

 **-** ** **Que se passe-t-il ?****

 ** **-Je les ais trouvés inconscients, suis-moi Kuma. On les apporte à l'infirmerie, pendant se temps rappelle tout le monde. On lève l'ancre !**** Décréta Dragon.

C'est la première fois depuis que Dragon et au commande des Révolutionnaires, qu'on sent une pointe d'angoisse dans sa voix. D'habitude, on sent la fermeté et le respect mais la on peut discerner de la peur. Il essayait d'interagir de façon naturelle, mais tout aller de travers en lui. Kuma et Ivankov l'avaient remarqué, parce qu'ils savaient pertinemment que le silence aller leur répondre. Il donna pleine autorité à Ivankov, qui elle se donnait à cœur joie. Le bateau fut détacher après que les membres d'équipage eurent posé pieds sur le parquet, il y avait toujours cette petite brise qui leur été favorable.

La femme aux cheveux violets se demandait, si les dieux étaient avec eux. Jusqu'à quand exactement ? Seul eux le sait.

Tous les révolutionnaires s'affairer à leur tâches, ils avaient instauré un roulement entre soigner les blessés puis de faire leur corvées sur le bateau. Dragon marcher vers son bureau la tête pensive, entre, va s'asseoir sur sa chaise qui lui rappela beaucoup de souvenir. Sa main gauche ouvrit le deuxième tiroir en partant dans haut, sortie une photo d'une jeune femme avec un petit garçon mais pas une fille.

A moins que sa défunte épouse et accouché d'une fille pendant son absence, et que le révolutionnaire n'avait rien vu. Ça porte le bénéfice du doute ?

Deux heures sont écoulés depuis que Dragon est apportés les deux évanouie sur le bateau, la machine qui était relié au cœur de la fille montrer que celle-ci aller se réveillé dans les secondes qui suivent. On lui avait enlevé l'oxygène quand la doctoresse, avait décidée que sa allait être suffisant.

Les paupières de Sakura montré des signes de son réveil imminent, sa respiration devient plus rapide que son voisin de lit. La jeune fille plissa les yeux, pour se laisser le temps de s'adapter à la lumière et au blanc qui recouvrer toute la pièce. Après cela son corps se leva un peu trop vite, puis fut obliger de se recoucher parce que sa tête lui tourner.

 **-** ** **Oh ma tête !****

Un ricanement parvient à se faufiler entre deux paires de lèvres d'une infirmière, qui avait vu toute la scène. Le bruit lui parvient, Sakura tourna son visage vers l'inconnue.

 **-** ** **Qui êtes-vous ?****

 **-** ** **Voyez par vous-même**** **,** lui répondit au tac au tac la femme.

La future adolescente se permit de la regarder sous tous les angles, sa tête retourna dans sa position initiale qui était parallèlement au plafond.

- ** **Où exactement ?**** **,** demanda-t-elle poliment.

 **-** ** **Sur le navire des Révolutionnaires, mademoiselle.****

Un blanc lui répondit, le corps de la jeune fille bougea puis se retrouva dans une position assisse sur le lit.

 **-** ** **Vous venez de dire, navire ?**** Redemanda-t-elle, ayant peur d'avoir mal compris la première fois.

 ** **-Oui !**** **, l** ui répondit l'infirmière.

Le drap disparu quand Sakura se leva du lit. Enfila ses chaussures, réajusta sa couette et sentit les vagues caresser la coque du bateau.

 **-** ** **Nous sommes en pleine mer ?****

 **-** ** **Exactement !**** **, a** ffirme la brune.

La Monkey D sentit arriver la confrontation avec son père, le concerné n'avait pas bougé de son bureau depuis l'admission des deux enfants à l'infirmerie. Quelque chose tilt dans la tête de la bleutée, y avait qu'elle et son frère dans une seule pièce.

Peut-être, que c'est Dragon qui à demander de les mettre à l'écart ?

Sakura, posera la question plus tard. Un rideau attira son attention, donc ses jambes avancèrent vers celui-ci.

 **-** ** **Ne l'ouvrez pas ! Vous allez réveiller votre frère**** **, e** xpliqua l'infirmière.

 **-** ** **D'accord**** **,** fit Sakura en se redirigeant vers son frère.

La porte s'ouvrit sur une autre infirmière, cela provoqua le sursaut de la fille du chef.

 **-** ** **Vous êtes enfin réveiller, mademoiselle. Veuillez-vous asseoir sur le fauteuil, pour que je vous examine**** **.** Ordonna-t-elle.

La concernée alla s'asseoir sur le dit fauteuil, et détailla chaque geste de la chef des infirmières. Elle le reconnue, parce que sur l'uniforme il y a deux étoiles alors que sur l'autre femme, il y en avait qu'une.

 **-** ** **Voilà ! Bien ! Maintenant, suivez-moi notre chef veux te parler.**** Confia-t-elle en réajustant son décolleté.

Sakura leva un sourcil, devant le manque de tissu qui couvre la poitrine de l'infirmière. La chef se leva, se dirigea vers la sortie, la seconde infirmière se rapprocha de la Monkey D avec le sourire.

 ** **-Elle est amoureuse de notre chef, comme la plus part des infirmières.**** Confirma-t-elle les soupçons de Sakura.

 **-** ** **Je n'avais pas remarquée ! Et toi ?**** **, d** emanda la petite fille.

 **-** ** **Non ! Je suis déjà mariée, avec un révolutionnaire.**** Lui répondit la brune en montrant sa main.

Un grand sourire élargit les lèvres de la bleutée, et lui dit chuchota un **« Félicitation »** avant de rejoindre la chef qui avait pris de l'avance. Après deux couloirs, un escalier, encore quatre couloirs et la porte du chef est en vu. L'infirmière réajusta encore une fois son décolleté déjà bien ouvert aux yeux de tous, la main droite frappa à la porte en bois et une voix grave répondit :

 ** **-Entrer.****

La porte s'ouvre et la dame à la forte poitrine entra la première, suivit de la fillette aux cheveux bleu ciel. Dragon posa délicatement son stylo, fixa les deux personnes en face de lui à la façon d'un chef qui va renvoyer son salarié.

 ** **-Merci de m'avoir amené la jeune fille, Amanda.****

Sakura leva les yeux vers celle-ci, ou quelque rougeur apparue sur son visage. Son cœur était monté en puissance, qu'heureusement Dragon n'entendit pas. Elle n'aurait pas voulue, comme belle-mère une femme pareille. Rien qu'à y penser, elle eue un léger haut le cœur.

 **-** ** **Avec plaisir, monsieur.**** Dit-elle en s'inclinant.

Les pupilles noires du chef fixer la petite fille, même si il voyait toute la poitrine d'Amanda. Cela ne lui faisait ni chaud, ni froid. Si quelqu'un d'autre aurait été à la place du Monkey D, il ne serait pas aussi neutre ou de glace devant tout ça. Après être revenue toute droite, elle quitta la pièce tout sourire. Quand la porte fut fermée, la demoiselle dit :

 **-** ** **Tu lui donnes de faux espoirs, ce n'est pas bien.****

 **-** ** **Je ne lui fais qu'un compliment, n'y a rien de mal.**** Répliqua le chef.

Un soupire s'échappa de la bouche de la bleutée, le visage de l'homme aux tatouages resta toujours aussi neutre.

 **-** ** **Tu m'as demandé ?**** **, q** uestionna sa fille.

- ** **Oui ! Mais avant, j'aimerai savoir si tu te porte bien ?****

 **-** ** **Je vais bien, merci de t' inquiété pour moi.**** Fit la D d'une voix un peu glaciale.

Il resta de glace devant la froideur de sa présumé fille, mais son cœur en pris un coup comme si on l'avait poignardé de sang froid. Sakura commença à sa poser certaine question, elle fulmina devant autant d' in-expression venant de son père. Sans le faire exprès ses yeux, chercher un quelconque lien de sang avec Garp. Lui il n'était pas aussi de marbre que la personne en face d'elle, pour l'instant rien ne lui sauta aux yeux. Mais ce que Sakura ne savait pas, c'est que l'adulte en face essaya de garder son calme. C'est la première fois, qu'il dérapait devant une personne surtout sa fille.

 **-** ** **J'aimerais savoir, pourquoi, je ne suis pas au courant de ton existence avant ce matin ?**** L'interrogea-t-il en croisant ses doigts sous son menton.

La damoiselle se mordit la lèvre inférieure, en repensant aux paroles que son grand-père lui a prononcé avant de partir pour MarineFord. Elle essaya de ne pas paraître énervée, sur le chemin que Dragon avait emprunté. Ils étaient deux à se poser des questions. Lui, par rapport à elle, et elle, par rapport à son passé. Ce qui provoqua, dès fois, une explosion dans ses sentiments.

 **-** ** **Je suis désolée, je ne peux rien te dire**** **.** ** **J'ai promit à grand-père de ne rien dire, même à toi.**** Confessa la Monkey D.

Son père sentit que quelque chose qui la troublait. Alors, il la laissa terminer sa phrase.

- ** **Tu peux te renseigner à Ji-chan …**** **, r** ajouta la future femme.

 **-** ** **Je le ferais. Mais est-ce que tu peux m'appeler père, s'il-te-plaît ?**** Demanda-t-il à son tour.

La fillette releva ses yeux du sol, qui avait pris soudain un intérêt particulier, en entendant les dire de son soi-disant papa.

 **-** ** **Je n'ai aucun cas le droit de t'appeler ainsi. Tu comprendras mes paroles après ta discussion avec Ji-chan****. S'exprima Sakura.

 **-** ** **Pourquoi, alors l'appelles-tu « Ji-chan » ?****

 **-** ** **Pour éviter son poing de l'amour,**** **l** ui rappela-t-elle.

L'une de ses mains se posa délicatement sur sa tête, à l'énonciation de ses paroles. Un petit ricanement sortit des lèvres de l'homme, il savait que le poing de l'amour de son père était très redoutable. Et on pouvait dire, bonjour le mal de crâne pendant deux jours.

 **-** ** **Je te comprends, je suis passé par là**** **.** Lui confessa le chef.

Un sourire lui répondit, avant que Sakura s'asseye sur l'une des chaises posté devant le bureau en bois massif. Le silence s'installa, encore une fois entre eux. Sa durer maintenant une dizaine de minutes, cela pesa pour la bleutée alors elle reprit la conversation.

 **-** ** **La prochaine île est prévue pour quand ?**** **, q** uestionna-t-elle.

 **-** ** **Normalement dans l'après midi, pourquoi ?****

 **-** ** **Parce que je vais rentrer chez moi, je me dois d'être une Onee-chan exemplaire. Je sais que l'avenir nous permettra de nous revoir, ne me demandait pas pourquoi. Je le sens au plus profonds de moi. Peut-être, dans d'autre circonstance, alors ce jour-là je te nommerais, père ! Je vais rejoindre mon petit-frère Sabo, et merci de m'avoir soigné.**** S'inclina-t-elle sur le siège avant de partir du bureau de Dragon.

Le concerné resta stupéfier devant le discourt de sa fille. Ne la rattrapant pas, comme elle le souhaitait, en retournant dans ses papiers entasser depuis de nombreux jours. Son corps reprit le même chemin que toute à l'heure, sa cadence était rapide et rejoignit sa chambre ou y avait Sabo encore endormit. Elle y entra, referma la porte, monta sur le lit puis posa sa tête sur celle qui dormait paisiblement et chuchota :

 **-** ** **Sabo ? Je sais que tu m'entends, de là ou tu te trouves. Dans l'après-midi, le bateau des Révolutionnaires va amerrir sur la prochaine île. J'espère, que d'ici là, tu te seras réveillé. Mais si ce n'est pas le cas, et bien, je descendrai sans toi.****

Elle sortit de sa poche de son short, un mouchoir ou il y avait toutes les initiales, elle le rangea dans la poche du pantalon de Sabo. Ensuite ses lèvres rosés entra en contacte avec la peau du front du blond, et repartit sur le pont pour aider les personnes l'ayant aidé. Le repas arriva et on pouvait voir quelque chose de noir au loin, alors la personne qui était de garde à la vigie cria :

 **-** ** **Île en vue !****

Tout le monde était en effervescence, enfin se qui pouvait marcher. Les heures défiler et l'île était à porter, le bateau accosta, toutes les personnes encore valide aidèrent les révolutionnaires à amener les blessés les plus grave dans un hôpital. Entre temps, Sabo s'était réveillé et n'avait que quelques égratignures. Sakura avait cherché un navire de croisière en partance vers l'île de Dawn. Pas loin, Dragon la surveillait jusqu'à que celle-ci monte sur un bateau. Et que celui-ci quitte le port vers l'île.

 **-** ** **Tu t'es attaché à cette jeune demoiselle, Dragon.**** Sourit Ivankov.

 **-** ** **Tais-toi ! On lève l'ancre !**** **, o** rdonna Dragon.

Le bateau reprit sa route, le vent avait changé de direction ne les aidant plus.

 **Fin du flash back.**

Ace, tu sais, que tu n'es pas le seul à t'en vouloir. A se souvenir, mon cœur se serre de douleur. Normalement, ce sont les garçons qui prennent soins des filles. Et bien ce jour-là, ce fut l'inverse. C'est elle qui m'a protégé. Quand je me suis réveillé dans l'infirmerie des révolutionnaires, je me suis promis de la protéger coûte que coûte. Là, j'ai faillit à ma promesse. Désolé, grande-sœur. Je ne suis pas digne d'être ton petit-frère...

- **Sabo ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais à glander la ? Dépêche-toi !** , me sermonna Ace.

Je souffle. Je n'avais même pas fait gaffe que je m'étais arrêté. Je reprends la route, derrière mon petit-frère, le cœur lourd de remord.

- **Attends moi Sakura, j'arrive !** Pensais-je.

Mon regard fait le tour et rien n'a vraiment changé, ici. On n'a plus remit les pieds ici depuis l'incendie causé par mes foutus parents. Mon dieu, que je les ais détestés ! Depuis, je dors chez Dadan. Je la considère comme une mère, enfin, si peux m'exprimer ainsi. Je peux dire, maintenant, que j'ai une famille.

* * *

 **END**

* * *

Voilà mon chapitre quatre. Il est plus long que les précédents. J'espère que vous l'avez aimés ? Au prochain chapitre.


End file.
